Jonul I (The Jonaldo)
Biography Early Life 2051-2071 ce. Jonul was born on 545b, the jungle planet, to unknown parents. Jonul lived on 545b for at least twenty years until he reached adulthood. Due to space warps, an aftereffect of the Great Migration of the Jonaldos he was teleported to 545a. Aldo of Y'Anthrite 2071-2111 ce. Jonul was crowned as Aldo (King) of Y'anthrite because of his immense stature and his Jonaldo like appearance. Dubbed "Jonaldo, the first Aldo" Jonul was showered with respect. After him being crowned he changed his name, adding the suffix "aldo" which became a tradition following his reign. The "u" in his name was omitted because of the integration of "aldo" into his name. Jonul's reign ended many terran Jonaldian traditions although his legacy lasts to this day in the current Jonaldian way of life. Some contributions he has made include: * The Aldian title * The switch from swamp-like habitats to inland habitats * The Jonul dynasty of aldos * The high respect for amphibious giants * The use of the Diamond Eye Emblem as a symbol of justice * And the strengthening of the Jonaldian Arms Jonul’s first orders were to execute the High Order of Old Jonaldia, the former council of the rulers of each district, in order to transform New Jonaldia (Y’Anthrite) into a monarchy. During his reign the first Jonaldian Empire reached it‘s height spanning from the Isles Bay to the Cazrom River, although the influence and settlement reach all of Upper Urkaine and a lot of western Evrosia until the army of settlers was stopped in Farkuq, triggering the First Colonial War. In 2083 Jonul married a Jonaldo named Korona and she changed her name to Koronaldia, which became the Queen's title: aldia. He had his one and only heir in 2090, Jonul II. Jonul I ruled from 2071 - 2111 Metal Order 2090-2111 ce. Because of the Ice Age of 2085-2098 the Upper Urkaine was left in a dormant chaos and many Urkainian leaders joined the "Metal Order", a group posing to take over Evrosia. Jonul I joined the Metal order because of his idea of spreading the Jonaldian way of life. He convinced the Metal Order to allow Y'Anthrite to take over all of Upper Urkaine. This decision led him to be exiled to Capital Amera later in 2111. The Metal Order was led by Jonul until his exile and was the turning point in the Avro-Kaine Wars as the Metal Order's countries didn't have the tactical mind of Jonul I. The Avro-Kaine Wars 2098-2111 2113-2156 ce. During the Avro-Kaine wars, triggered by the sudden collision of Old Urkaine (Upper Urkaine) and Evrosia, Jonul I Led the Jonaldian army into yet another war. The Avro-Kaine war was on a higher scale than the Farkuq war and was fought along the Avro-Kaine Fault. A total of twelve Old Urkainian and Evrosian countries participated in these wars. The wars, split into two parts, the pre-Jonul II war and the Jonul II war, after the succession of the crown, was a test on Jonul's tactical skills led to his execution in 2146 during a hearing With the Metal Order. Jonul in Exile 2111-2146 ce. In 2111 the Metal Order decided to exile Jonul because of his plans to take over. Capital Amera, a small, relatively neutral country was were he spent the last 30 years of his life. Exiled, Jonul gained a hatred for the Metal order and transformed into a demonic fire giant. The Metal Order executed him in 2146 due to fear of being attacked by the mad giant. Personality Jonul was known to be a politically good leader and speaker. His way of ruling was very strategic, although he was very outcome based. his personality changed around ~2120 as a result of his confinement. He was turned into a mad fire giant and was executed.